


Smut

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena’s jaw dropped when she read the text. “Lena get ready because we are getting SMUT this Saturday”orLena receives a text from Kara asking her if she wants SMUT.





	Smut

**Author's Note:**

> _  
**Hi everyone,**  
_
> 
> I was wondering for quite some time how others put working links in their notes. I didn’t stop to think that _‘hey, there is a reason the default for Work Text is HTML’_. Have I mentioned that I’m currently making a **website** for my Final Year Project?
> 
> In conclusion, **I’m stupid c:**
> 
> Love,  
This dumbash

It’s been a long week for Lena. Multiple meetings, stacks upon stacks of paperwork, two murder attempts and on top of all of that, she hadn’t seen Kara for more than five minutes all week.

She was busy typing an email when her phone dinged. She reached for it and smiled when she saw it was from Kara. Her jaw dropped when she read the text.

**SuperDork:**

Lena, get ready because we are getting some SMUT this Saturday.

She read the text three more times before placing the phone back on her desk. They had been dating for a while, but they hadn’t passed the first base yet. Kara had told her she wanted to take things slow, but Lena knew it was because Kara was scared due to her alien origins, and she was okay with taking things slow. 

But this wasn’t taking things slow. This was skipping two bases and going straight to home base. Lena did say she would go at Kara’s speed and she had been waiting for this for a long time. 

**GoodLuthor:**

Are you sure about this?  


  
**SuperDork:**   
Super sure ;D

**GoodLuthor:**   
Okay.

Meet you at your place or mine?

  
**SuperDork:**   
My place, around 1 pm.

Casual clothes. 

Lena raised her eyebrows at the last text. She was expecting a dinner first and then spending the rest of the night together. By the looks of things, Kara wanted to spend most of the day together, and honestly, Lena couldn’t agree more.

She sent a quick reply, letting Kara know she would be there and that she had to get back to work. She smiled at the multiple heart emojis her girlfriend sent before placing the phone on her desk and continuing the email.

* * *

Lena walked out of her bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel and padded her way to her walk-in closet. She easily picked out her blue jeans and a comfy black shirt. She opened her drawer and tried to choose what to wear underneath. Kara said to dress casually, but she didn’t mention what to wear underneath.

She settled for a red set of Victoria Secret's underwear. She moved to her bathroom and picked up her hairdryer. Within a few minutes, her makeup and hair were ready and after picking up her bag, she walked out of her apartment.

She chose to drive to Kara’s instead of calling her driver. She was parked outside of Kara’s building when she noticed Alex walking out. Lena turned off her car and waited for the agent to walk farther away before getting out, but the redhead noticed her and waved. She had no choice, she picked up her bag and got out of the car.

“Hey, Alex. How are you?” Lena greeted when she walked closer.

“Hi. I’m good, how are you?” Alex greeted.

  
  
“I’m good too. Just visiting Kara.” Lena smiled.

  
  
Alex smirked and nodded. “Yeah, she told me what she had planned for you two today.”

  
  
“She did?” Lena answered surprised, her cheeks slowly blushing.

  
  
“Yep. I told her when she told me her idea that she will enjoy it more than you.” the agent shrugged “But who knows, maybe you will enjoy it too.”

  
  
Lena was lost for words. She hadn't expected Kara to talk to Alex about this, especially in what seemed to be great detail. The agent chuckled and patted her back, wishing her a fun time and walking to her motorcycle.

  
  
Lena managed to calm herself. A quick glance at her small mirror confirmed that her blush had disappeared. She knocked on the door and the blonde opened it with a wide smile on her face.

“Hi” she breathed out, had she been pacing? 

“Hey,” Lena said softly. She was waiting for Kara to let her inside but when she raised her eyebrow Kara instead whispered ‘Oh, yes. SMUT’ and picked up her bag and walked outside, closing and locking her door behind her.

  
“Em..” Lena tilted her head. “Where are we going?” she asked and followed Kara.

  
  
“To ‘That 50’s Diner’ for our SMUT” Kara replied with a smile.

  
  
“I’m sorry, are we going to-” she cleared her throat. Lena realised that Kara prefered to say smut instead of the word sex. She had tried to ask Kara a couple more times if she was ready to do this and the blonde's answer kept being along the lines of ‘I always wanted to SMUT with you!’. So the CEO chose not to alarm Kara and use the term smut as well. “Are we going to ‘smut’ in the diner?”   
  
“Yeah, where else we would get that sweet sweet SMUT?” Kara answered with a chuckle and opened the door for Lena. 

Lena tried not to panic. She couldn’t believe their first time would be at a diner. It would be in public. Probably in the diner’s bathroom or something. She cleared her throat and sat in her car. “Well, maybe in the bedroom or couch?” she said and started the car.

“Naaah. I don’t want to get my sheets sticky and the last time I had SMUT on the couch...” she shook her head. “Let’s just say I was clumsy and left a white spot on it. It took time to clean it.” she said in all seriousness. Like talking about having sex on the couch with someone else with her girlfriend, right before going to a diner to have sex was normal.

Lena nodded and drove in the direction of the diner, all while talking with Kara about their week. 

* * *

The couple entered the diner and found a spot to sit. Lena looked around, a bit worried at the full restaurant. She was both worried, yet turned on; just at the thought of what they were going to do. She was brought out of her dirty thoughts by the waitress.

  
  
“Hello Ladies, I’m Charlie and I will be your waitress today.” the waitress greeted and gave them the menus before walking away to bring them their water.

Lena was really trying to focus on her menu, but her brain kept going back to what would happen soon. She felt Kara poking her with her leg underneath the table and she raised her head to look into her girlfriend's worried eyes.

“Hey, I know there are more people here than you are comfortable with. If you want we can get take away and go back to my place.” The blonde whispered.

“No, it’s fine. I really want to do this.” she calmed her girlfriend with a soft smile. It wasn’t a lie. Having sex with Kara in a public bathroom was on her bucket list among other things. Things she probably shouldn’t think about now.

Kara smiled and placed her menu on the table “Okay. So do you want to get a large one and split it between us or get a large one for me and a normal one for you?” the blonde asked.

  
  
“What?” Lena asked confused. Kara had probably asked her something before she poked her under the table. She cursed her wandering, lustful thoughts for not paying attention.

“Our SMUT. Do you want to split it or...?” Kara asked again.

  
  
“Oh, you girls are getting some SMUT today?” The waitress asked with a smile, placing their cold glasses of water on the table. 

“Yep. It’s Lena’s first smut at this diner.” Kara said with a smile and Lena reached for her cold water. She was so confused.

“Well, I know how much _ you _ like SMUT, so I will suggest you don’t split it because you won’t leave any for her.” The waitress laughed and Kara chuckled guiltily. 

Lena was trying to make sense of everything she was hearing when she looked down at the table. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she finally looked at the menu.

**~~~**

**S**undae

**M**aple

**U**ltimate

**T**reat

‘For this year’s Canada Day, we are serving a special Sundae with two balls of ice cream (your choice), drizzled with maple syrup, sprinkles and garnished with whipped cream. Placed on a waffle bowl surrounded with sliced strawberries and bananas.  


**~~~**

Everything made sense now. She looked back at Kara who was looking at her with worry. Lena spoke before Kara asked her if she was ok. “I will get a Sundae Maple Ultimate Treat with chocolate and vanilla ice cream please.” she smiled at the waitress who wrote her order on her small note pack.

Kara’s smile widened once again and turned to Charlie. “I will get a large SMUT with chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream. Extra whipped cream please”.The blonde looked at Lena when she snorted. 

The couple gave their menus back and the waitress walked away. It didn’t take long for Kara to ask her why she had laughed. 

“Oh darling, I love you so much,” Lena whispered and placed her hand on top of Kara’s. “But please stop saying the word ‘Smut’ like that”. At Kara’s confused look, she passed her phone with a google tab opened at the definition of smut.

She watched as the blonde’s eyes went comically wide and looked back at Lena with a blush. She passed the phone back and whispered. “Is that why Alex laughed so much when I told her we were getting ‘smut’ today?”

  
  
Lena chuckled and nodded, remembering her interaction with Alex earlier as well. “Yeah. The staff here probably didn't realise what they called their Sundae.” 

Kara groaned and hid her face in her hands. She murmured something that Lena couldn’t understand. Then she gasped and looked up to Lena, who raised an eyebrow. “Did you think that we would...” she cleared her throat “we would _smut_ smut?”

  
  
Lena leaned closer and whispered. “Let’s just say I wore my sexy underwear today”. She sat back when Charlie arrived with their Sundaes.   


“Enjoy ladies.” the waitress said and walked away.

Lena smiled at the still shocked blonde and picked up her spoon. “Oh my God,” she said after the first bite, moaning at how delicious it was, making Kara blush. “This is probably better than sex,” she whispered, knowing full well that Kara could hear her clearly.

The raven-haired woman noticed that the blonde was still staring at her and felt bad. “Your ice cream is melting” she pointed out. The blonde shook herself back to reality and grabbed her spoon, attacking her Sundae.

* * *

Alex entered the apartment with her spare keys. She called her sister a few times to ask her about her date, but she didn’t get an answer. “Kara!” she called out. She heard a faint ‘Alex?’ from the bedroom and walked in that direction.

“Hey, I’ve been calling you to ask about your date and you di-OH MY GOD, MY _ EYES _!” Alex screamed when she walked passed the curtain. She turned her back to the bed and ran out of the apartment like a bat out of hell.

Her phone rang while she was halfway down the stairs. “I thought you guys were just getting sundaes!” she exclaimed, accepting the call.

  
_ “Well, apparently smut has another meaning. Lena helped me understand it” _ Kara answered. Alex could hear Lena chuckling in the background and hang up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Eating Ice cream at midnight is my new normal.
> 
> “I’m the ace up your sleeve for writing, but that's also the problem.” ~Batsy
> 
> Do you ever wonder if writers you follow read your fics?
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
